


Unconditional

by Phoenixnext



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Family, Futanari, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixnext/pseuds/Phoenixnext
Summary: *Futanari* Canonverse: StrikerS/Vivid. Rating for mature content. The path of love is never smooth but if there is one thing everyone knows it's Fate loves Nanoha unconditionally. Life has thrown the pair a number of curve balls but keeping the important things in mind Fate never loses sight of what it vital to her. Now if only Nanoha will just stop hesitating. NanoFate smut.





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its characters, I write purely for the love of NanoFate. 
> 
> Hello Reader,  
> I hope you enjoy this little story. If so, please do leave a comment/review. I hope to be uploading more of my stories here soon so please bookmark me if you like what you see here.
> 
> ~much love, Phoenixnext

Fate awoke to the feeling of something hard pressing against her butt and a soft hand lightly kneading her breast. The fact that Nanoha was so bold in her sleep as to grope her when she was so reticent otherwise always amused her. In the six years since her accident and the subsequent physical changes that occurred because of her medical treatment Nanoha's self-esteem had taken quite a hit. Never had Mid Childan healing magic or potions been used on a earth girl before and the results had been mixed.

Nanoha had survived the drone attack that had impaled her but at the cost of her sexual organs being mutated. Her clitoris had grown into what was for all intents and purposes a penis. Being only twelve and in the midst of puberty this change had wrought a terrible toll on her psyche. She had withdrawn from everyone and wondered if surviving the attack had been worth it. She saw herself as a freak and lashed out angrily at everyone.

Most backed away but Fate refused. Nanoha was her first friend and had accepted her just as she was, there was no way she was ever going to abandon Nanoha. The arguments and rages Nanoha flew into as Fate resolutely refused to be budged eventually made Nanoha realize how different Fate really was from everyone else. Yuuno had fled and despite having a crush on her had pretty much washed his hands of her. Hayate couldn't find the humor to mask the hurt some of the words Nanoha had said to her. The Wolkenritters all avoided her, especially Vita as she felt enormous guilt for letting Nanoha get injured in the first place.

When Nanoha had her first erection it was because of Fate and she was so embarrassed and ashamed of the response she tried to avoid the blonde. She had always known she cared for Fate more than was normal but had never thought those feelings were romantic in nature, they were both girls after all. Fate hadn't let her escape though, she was determined to stay by Nanoha side no matter how ugly Nanoha's words could be or her feeble attempts to attack her. Years before Nanoha hadn't let her escape and now it was her turn to break down the walls she was trying to erect.

Finding out Nanoha was physically attracted to her was a revelation. Fate had never thought about romance or sex. She was always too concerned with school, work and making sure Nanoha was safe and healthy. The slump to Nanoha's shoulders as she admitted to her attraction made it seem like she already assumed she was going to be rejected and possibly hated. Fate was her dearest and most precious friend; why did her body have to be so freakish?!

Instead of rejecting Nanoha Fate had stepped closer and decided to test her feelings. She had always heard if you can kiss someone without it being awkward then there was a chance the relationship might work. That kiss changed everything between them forever. It hadn't been awkward, in fact it had awoken Fate's slumbering hormones and had them both panting for breath by its end.

They had been sixteen at the time of that remarkable kiss and it had taken another year before Fate finally grew sexually frustrated enough to take matters into her own hands to escalate their physical relationship. Fate T. Harlaown, Grade A shy girl, had taken the bull by the horns and seduced her girlfriend. Nanoha had balked at first but when Fate disrobed and pushed her down on the bed there was very little fight left in her. The experience was one that still made Fate smirk with pride and more than a little mischievous glee.

Thinking back to that night made her body grow hotter. Nanoha had looked so cute lying there under her, horny as hell but still frightened of hurting Fate. The kisses she had placed on Nanoha's neck had made her writhe and rub against her. That insistant hardness had made its wants known quite clearly. Touching Nanoha and hearing her moan always made Fate wet and her body burn. It hadn't mattered Nanoha was too shy to touch her more than gripping her hair as she suckled her breasts, the desperation Nanoha displayed was enough to make her ready for their joining.

Holding the stiff member gently Fate had guided it where she needed it. Nanoha had stopped breathing when she felt how wet and hot Fate was. She wanted to protest and prevent this horrible growth from hurting Fate as she knew it would. But the overwhelming need burning in her prevented her from speaking. The feeling of Nanoha sliding into her body and stretching her brought tears to Fate's eyes. Not from pain, since there was very little pain even when Nanoha fully penetrated her, but from the immense joy that welled up in her from being so intimately connected to the one she loved.

Of course Nanoha had seen the tears and nearly bolted from the bed to commit seppuku in exculpation. Fate had to hold her down and then thrust her hips hard connecting them fully and making both of them groan with pleasure. The kiss that followed made it clear Fate didn't want Nanoha to leave. Their first time hadn't lasted long, Nanoha was incredibly sensitive and Fate's body felt way too good. When Nanoha came and Fate hadn't cum the auburn haired girl began to sob with guilt and self-hatred.

Fate still aroused and slightly frustrated by the situation pulled Nanoha's hands away from her face to kiss her roughly then demanded, "If you feel so bad about not pleasuring me then do something about it."

This had stunned Nanoha for a moment then suddenly Fate found herself on her back and Nanoha was doing things to her body she had only dreamed of before. Three screaming orgasms later on Fate's part and Nanoha was rock hard again and no longer worried about what was happening. She slid into Fate's willing body and began to pound into her lover. The wet sound of their joining filled the room and the smell of sex had saturated the air. Nanoha let her dominate hand snake between them and as she tweaked Fate's well loved nub pushing the blonde over the edge.

Nanoha followed Fate over the edge three hard thrusts later then collapsed onto her lover. Heart pounding and sweat drenched Fate had never felt so happy in her life. Holding Nanoha against her she placed soft kisses to the crown of Nanoha's head. It hadn't taken long for Nanoha's irrational fears to rise up and for her to try to escape to punish herself for giving in so easily to her lustful desires.

Growling at the feeling of Nanoha trying to pull away Fate held Nanoha's face in her hands and said emphatically, "I LOVE YOU. If you love me then you will accept the fact that I wanted this and won't regret it. I know you wanted this but were too scared to make the first move. You once held your hand out to me and I was too scared at first to take it. But you kept trying and eventually I understood you really wanted to help me and to be my friend. Now I am holding out my heart to you Nanoha, I love you. I want us to be proper lovers, now and forever. I don't want this to ruin our relationship, I want it to make us closer so please don't run away."

Nanoha could see the love and devotion Fate had for her in her burgundy eyes and relented immediately. She didn't try to end their relationship or run away but sadly she couldn't muster the strength of will to ever be the one to initiate intimacy. Not that that mattered, Fate always knew when Nanoha was horny. She could practically feel Nanoha's need radiate off her like a heat but Nanoha stubbornly refused to "force" herself on Fate.

From the first day of their friendship there had never been a question in Fate's mind that she loved Nanoha. As they grew older and Nanoha made her wants known it became only a question of what kind of love was she feeling for her first friend. Was it platonic, familial, or erotic? That one kiss had knocked two of those categories right out of the park and left her panting for a closer connection with her beloved. While Nanoha struggled to accept her feelings for Fate because she was sure Fate would reject her on various grounds, Fate never once hesitated. Reflecting on this Fate wondered if Nanoha's reckless nature might have rubbed off on her a little, she had surely been going full power, full throttle since that day.

It was rather ironic to Fate that Nanoha was so insecure when it came to their romantic relationship. If anyone should be it was her. She was a clone, and a defective one at that. She was a former criminal and had nearly killed Nanoha on more than one occasion. By what right did she deserve Nanoha's love and attention?

The hand on her breast was now growing bolder and was plucking at her already hardening nipple. The sensation was making her hips jerk, grinding her butt into the hard rod pressed against her. Knowing if she didn't take the initiative now before Nanoha awoke she would lose this golden opportunity to connect with her lover Fate shed her panties. Reaching behind her she pulled at Nanoha's shorts and freed her long hard member.

Shifting her hips and opening her legs sufficiently she slid Nanoha into her wet passage easily. The moan that came from their joining made Nanoha's eyes flutter open. She had been dreaming of Fate and how damn sexy she could be when she realized she was in fact joined with her beautiful girlfriend. She was about to apologize for her perceived boldness and pull out when Fate rocked her hips back. She was now hilt deep in the blonde and the tight heat drove all thought of pulling out from her mind.

A soft hand reached back and gripped Nanoha's neck pulling her forward for a passionate kiss. The desire now rocketing through her made her drive her hips faster and harder. Fate's delicious moans all the incentive she needed to continue. The hand on the full breast continued to tease the hard peak for a moment then moved to the other to bring it to the same level of aching pleasure.

When Fate's head fell forward from ecstasy and her neck became fully exposed Nanoha leaned in and began to bite and suck at the alabaster column. Soon there was a small constellation of love bites marking the pale flesh that would loudly trumpet Nanoha's claim on the blonde to all who saw them. Nanoha was always embarrassed by her lack of self-control that led to the marks but Fate loved them. She purposefully made sure Nanoha had plenty of opportunities to mark her every chance she got.

Nanoha was reaching her limit, Fate felt too good but she refused to come before her lover found release. Reaching down with her dominate hand she found Fate's clit and began to pinch and tease the sensitive nub. Her right hand continued to tease Fate's breasts but it was only when she thrusted hard into the blonde as she bit her shoulder that the combined sensations pushed her over the edge. The way Fate's body spasmed around her was too much to handle and she came hard.

Breathing hard and heart pounding Nanoha clung to Fate. In the aftermath of their joining Nanoha was always the most afraid of losing her. What if Fate decided this was unnatural and she hated it? What if she decided she wanted to be with someone normal? Fate could have anyone, male or female, why did she bother staying with a freak like her?

Carefully Fate pulled away disjoining them before she turned around and pulled Nanoha close. She kissed her lovingly with a contented smile before saying, "I love you Nanoha."

Nanoha's heart shook from the words and she asked tentatively, "Do you really mean that Fate-chan?"

Nuzzling their noses together Fate answered, "I love you. You can't begin to comprehend how much I love you. I'd be lost without you. Do you still love me Nanoha?"

Tightening her hold on the burgundy eyed woman Nanoha said vehemently, "Of course I do! I love Fate-chan more than anything else in all the universe."

Humming with happiness at this response Fate snuggled with Nanoha for a while as they kissed languidly. She could feel Nanoha grow aroused again as their kisses grew more heated. Rolling them so Nanoha was flat on her back Fate then slowly kissed down her neck and chest. The full breasts of her lover begged for attention and Fate lingered there for a while until Nanoha's begging and the insistent erection that poked at her compelled her to travel further south.

Taking the needy member into her mouth without a moment's pause Fate sucked at it gently. Tongue, teeth and lips played with the sensitive flesh making Nanoha moan and buck her hips. Fate was fascinated with Nanoha's body, it didn't matter that it wasn't "normal," it was beautiful and responded to her touch. Suddenly Nanoha was yanking her away and pushing her over.

The dominating fire in Nanoha's eyes made Fate's core tighten reflexively. When Nanoha sheathed herself once more in Fate's body it was with one strong thrust. Fate's eyes fluttered shut and she arched up to receive more of her lover. How Nanoha could ever imagine her hating this she couldn't understand. She loved Nanoha, no matter what happened that would never change.

Breasts pressed together, mouths nipped, kissed and sucked at every possible inch of skin available to them and hips moved to an ancient rhythm moving them closer to the ultimate release. Nanoha rotated her hips and found the secret place only she knew existed inside Fate. The shuddering moan and pleas for more made the sapphire eyed girl pound harder and faster. She knew deep down if she never got to experience this connection again she would die inside. Fate was her everything, her lover, her best friend, her most precious person.

The release came shattering their minds and leaving them both in a haze of euphoria. Nanoha held tight to Fate desperate for the reassurance only her burgundy eyed lover could provide. The soft hand that rubbed her back and the press of kisses let her know once more that Fate loved her.

Shifting to her side Fate rolled Nanoha over with her so they could talk comfortably, "Nanoha, I think it's time to get up for a shower. We have to meet up with Hayate-chan this afternoon to cover that conference. I was hoping we could go out together for a short date before that."

There was a faint blush to Fate's face as she requested they go on a date. The sight made Nanoha's heart throb, why was she so damn cute?! She knew how hard it was for Fate to be so forward and despite the fact that she wanted to be more aggressive in their relationship Nanoha found herself hesitating. What if she pushed Fate too far and she started hating her?

Nodding with a blush of her own Nanoha said quietly, "I'd like that. Would you like to use the shower first?"

Sliding out of their bed Fate said, "I thought we could save time and water and take one together."

Nanoha looked up and saw Fate's blush was almost as deep a red as her eyes. Perhaps the reason why she didn't take more initiative in their relationship was because deep down she loved the blushes Fate suffered whenever she acted boldly. There was something sinfully sexy about Fate when she blushed so deeply. If she was more aggressive would Fate still blush like this?

Frightened of upsetting the delicate balance they had found Nanoha got up and took Fate's offered hand, "Okay, but only if I get to wash Fate-chan's hair."

~"~"~"~

Nanoha didn't know how it had come to this again. Fate was now pressed against the tiled wall of their shower and she was plowing into her once again. One long well muscled leg encircled her waist and pulled her in with surprising strength. Full breasts were on display before her and nothing could have stopped her from suckling on the pouting nipples that begged for her attention. It didn't matter how many times they had done this Nanoha knew she'd never find the end of her need for Fate.

Giving a hardened nipple a hard suck Nanoha could feel Fate's core tighten around her and it made difficult to hold off her impending orgasm. She loved the feeling of Fate with nothing between them. From the beginning Fate had been on a form of Mid Childan birth control as her body released a strange hybrid semen that could impregnate women. What kind of child that would be born from this fluid Nanoha had no clue and she feared the day Fate decided they should have children. Surely any child of hers would be a monster.

This belief was another reason why Nanoha thought it would be better for Fate to find a better lover. Fate had suffered enough without Nanoha's freakish nature heaping more onto her. She deserved a proper spouse who could give her normal children and a stable home. Nanoha knew she'd never make a good wife… or would that be husband? She knew nothing about children or how to care for them. She was a workaholic and was always so busy pursuing her career that she'd never be able to create the home Fate and her children deserved to have.

As Fate's body gave into yet another trembling release Nanoha sighed and let go of her tenuous hold on her self-control and pour herself into Fate. The rush of heat that came with the release made Fate moan with pleasure. The feeling of being filled with Nanoha's essence was so good. She knew one day that wonderful feeling would result in a child and while they were still young she could image a day in the near future when she'd happily carry that child to term. Would that child have Nanoha's beautiful eyes? Her bright glorious smile? Maybe that adorable giggle that made Fate's scarred soul feel so light and pure?

~"~"~"~

Four years later

Fate looked down at her sleeping goddaughter and felt her heart ache. Vivio had asked her today why her mamas weren't married. It was obvious they loved each other and they all lived together as a family so shouldn't Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama want to make them a real family. Since the day Nanoha had adopted Vivio and she had stepped forward to be her co-guardian and godmother she had hoped Nanoha would finally bury her fears.

In the years since the adoption Nanoha had proven all her fears were ill founded. She was a wonderful mother to Vivio and the little girl couldn't love her Nanoha-mama more even if she was her biological mother. Nanoha had created a loving and warm home for the three of them, balancing work and family better than most career women Fate knew. Whenever she came home from a mission Nanoha was there waiting for her with a warm welcome relieving her stress and strains with her loving touch. How Nanoha could continue to believe there was someone better suited to her out there was a mystery that boggled her mind.

Surely Nanoha realized she had bound them as closely as she could without taking that final step. That final step was for Nanoha to make because didn't have the nerve to ask and be rejected. She had been the one to force Nanoha to admit her feelings. She had seduced Nanoha into being her lover. She had pretty much demanded they share a room during their time with Riot Force Six, not that Hayate hadn't been gung-ho to help. Then after the group disbanded she was the one who found a house for them all to live in.

Now was the time she could feel it, she wanted more children. She wanted to look down at her left hand and see Nanoha's ring on her finger. She wanted their relationship to be as permanent as humanly possibly. She wanted to see Nanoha in a wedding dress walking towards her and share that moment with the people who loved them both. Why couldn't Nanoha take the step they both wanted?

Tucking the small blonde in Fate turned to exit the room and found Nanoha standing in the doorway. She had that pain filled look in her eyes again. The one that reminded her of the one she used to have. The one her mother had placed in her eyes with her abuse and cold disregard. Did Nanoha honestly think she'd ever leave her? It was only with Nanoha that she had everything she ever hoped and dreamed of possessing.

Closing the door behind her Fate pushed Nanoha out of the doorway and into the opposite wall. The bruising kiss she gave her lover was insistent and needy. She had been away on a mission for a month and ached to connect with Nanoha. Rubbing their bodies together she could feel Nanoha grow harder with each thrust of her hips and flicker of her tongue. Reaching down she lifted Nanoha's skirt and pawed at the tight underwear she wore to hide her "abnormality."

Fate hated the fact that Nanoha was still so ashamed of her body. She was gorgeous and damn sexy, but no matter how many times she told her this Nanoha insisted in believing otherwise. She blamed earth's strange cultural taboos regarding hermaphrodites and a few idiot males who had spoken hurtful words that had wounded Nanoha's self-esteem when she was still healing.

Instead of griping Nanoha's hardness she slid her hand further back and found her wet needy opening. Nanoha was still a woman. She was perfectly capable of carrying a child and of being pleasured just like any other woman. And right now Fate wanted to love her as a woman loves another woman. Sliding first one long digit into the hot tight passage then a second a few strokes later Fate revelled in the soft suppressed moans Nanoha made.

Pushing Nanoha's hands away from her mouth Fate kissed her lover again and drank down the moans of pleasure as she teased Nanoha thoroughly. She could feel her tightening up around her as she found that perfect spot and rubbed it with sensitive finger tips. Again and again Fate thrusted into her as she worked her hips against one of Nanoha's thighs to assuage the need growing between her own legs. The crying moan of Nanoha's release and the way she shuddered around her hand made Fate rock her hips hard and grind down on the strong thigh she was riding. The overwhelming stimuli pushed her over the edge and her own release left her weak kneed.

Leaning her head on Nanoha's shoulder Fate caught her breathe then gently dislodged her hand. Her fingers were coated with Nanoha's sweet nectar and her wrist was wet with the salty semen her body produced. Without a second's hesitation Fate licked all the fluids from her hand. All of it was Nanoha and there was nothing about her lover that she hated or despised. Seeing this wanton display Nanoha felt her body twitch and harden again. The sight of Fate sucking her fingers clean made the ache in her crotch grow exponentially.

Clutching Fate's hips Nanoha pleaded, "Fate-chan, I...I need you."

Dark burgundy eyes looked into eyes violet with desire, "Then take me. I belong to Nanoha."

Lifting Fate easily Nanoha carried her lover to their room and with little restraint she tore at Fate's skirt and blouse. The skimpy lace underwear Fate wore made her swear under her breath. As she stopped to admire the look of the dark undergarments against her blonde lover's pale skin Fate's own need clamored for Nanoha's body. Reaching up she pulled off the auburn haired woman's blouse then reached for the stained skirt her lover wore to remove the ruined garment.

The pulsing need that now rubbed against her killed the last of Fate's restraint as she ripped the tight underwear off Nanoha's body, growling she said, "I really hate these things. This is my first night home why couldn't you wear one of the things I bought you?"

Shaking Nanoha buried her face in Fate's shoulder, "They look stupid on me. I feel ridiculous wearing lingerie."

Running a hand down Nanoha's back to cup her firm buttock Fate sighed, "So my opinion doesn't count for anything? You know I think you look sexy in those panties. Hell, I think you look sexy covered in mud and battle grim. The only time I don't think you look good is when you act ashamed of yourself."

Then as if to prove a point Fate rolled them over so Nanoha was beneath her. Kissing down her body until she came to Nanoha's needy center. Grasping the hot hard piece of flesh she worked it lovingly with her strong hand before lowering her head to the soft lips that guarded Nanoha's most secret place. Licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh had Nanoha's hips bucking and her clenching her teeth desperate to hold back her cries of pleasure. When Fate's tongue wormed its way into her tight passage and began to furiously work its way in and out she lost control and began thrusting her hips in time with Fate's ministrations.

Fate loved the sight and sounds she could elicit when she loved Nanoha's body. She loved knowing only she was allowed this rare gift. Pulling back before Nanoha exploded Fate settled herself onto Nanoha's hips and slotted her home. Riding Nanoha she enjoyed the feeling of being so thoroughly filled and the way Nanoha stretched her body to its limits. She had missed this feeling for thirty days and nights.

Nanoha watched Fate through slitted eyes, her breasts bouncing with every thrust of their hips. The intense look on her face as she concentrated on working their bodies together in that perfect rhythm. How many times had she dreamed of this moment in the past month? How many times had she had to jerk herself off just so she could sleep at night and the name of her lover sprang from her lips as her body convulsed? Fate...Fate...Fate, she was all she could think of at night and she constantly plagued her mind throughout the day when she was gone.

So many years had passed since they became friends then lovers and still Fate only had eyes for her. Not once had Fate been tempted to stray from her by all the handsome or beautiful officers she worked with. It was no secret that to try something with Fate was just asking for a lightning bolt up your ass. She was loyal to her lover and nothing and no one would shift her allegiance.

It was no longer a question in Nanoha's heart how long Fate would remain by her side. She knew from all the little things Fate did for her that she would never leave. But she also knew Fate wanted more from their relationship. She wanted the stability that came from marriage, and she wanted their family to grow. Nanoha thrust her hips up and tried to imagine Fate pregnant with her child. Her perfect body filling out and rounding with the new life growing in her. Her body nearly came then and there, as much as she feared their child having some deformity she feared disappointing Fate more. Fate deserved to have all her dreams come true, how could Nanoha deny her anything?

Gripping Fate's hips she pulled her down as she rocked her hips up and knew she found Fate's sweet spot when her head fell back and her eyes shuttered closed. She allowed Nanoha to guide them and soon the pounding rhythm had Fate cumming. The soft words, "So good," fell from her lips as she collapsed onto Nanoha's body.

Cradling Fate against her Nanoha thought about all the things their friends and family had talked to her about during Fate's long mission. Thanks to Fate she had been able to mend all the damaged relationships her accident and its subsequent disasters had wrought. They all tried to convince Nanoha that marrying Fate wouldn't ruin the blonde's life but instead make her the happiest being in the universe. Sweet gentle Fate only had one desire, have a happy loving family with Nanoha.

Shifting a little on the bed to make them both comfortable Nanoha thought next about the ring set in her bedside table. Should she ask Fate to marry her? They were happy as they were now, why did they need to change things? What difference did a ring and a piece a paper really make? The small voice of her conscious spoke, 'They make all the difference in the world to a woman who wants a real family with you.'

Sighing Nanoha snuggled Fate in tighter and pressed a soft kiss to her brow, "I love you Fate-chan," then let herself nod off to sleep.

~"~"~"~"~

Weeks passed, Fate went away on missions and returned just as she always had done. It was during a week long diplomatic mission that Fate felt the first inkling that something was wrong with her. She was nauseous in the mornings and had a hard time dealing with certain smells. She was also getting tired easily. Thankful the mission was more dealing with paragraph bombs than actual bombs she carefully monitored her eating habits and avoided certain people as their perfume or cologne was killing her. On the ship ride home her nausea took a hard left turn and she found herself vomiting and her head spinning.

Worried about having contracted some strange bug on the unadministrated planet she reported to the sick bay for a full work up. The results left her breathless and there was no way she was going to be able to hide this from her superiors or Nanoha. How was she going to explain this to Nanoha? She wanted to marry her and have a family with her but not this way. She didn't want Nanoha proposing to her out of duty.

Sitting in the chow hall Fate played with a plate of unappetizing food thinking of what to do when her friend and colleague Ginga Nakajima sat down across from her.

Giving Fate a smile that barely hid her hunger for the blonde Ginga asked, "Why so glum Fate-chan? Everything okay?"

Dropping her fork Fate ever oblivious to her friend's feelings blurted out, "I royally screw up with Nanoha. I don't know how to face her when I get home."

Surprised by this admission Ginga asked, "What did you do? It really can't be all that bad, I mean it's not like you'd ever do anything to hurt her purposefully."

Swallowing the bile now rising her her throat Fate replied, "I betrayed her trust. I let something happen that shouldn't have and now I don't know how I am going to explain the situation."

Now really interested in this juicy bit of news Ginga asked, "What did you do?"

Fate frowned and stood up, "Sorry but I can't tell you. The first person to hear this from me has to be Nanoha. Thanks for offering to listen to my problems but this is something I have to handle with Nanoha. See you later."

Of course there was no way Ginga was going to let the topic end there and she began to snoop around to find out the real story. The only thing she could determine was Fate appeared to be ill and was being more reclusive than normal. Undeterred by her lack of findings she began to question crew members about Fate's recent behavior and was told she had often been in conference with one of the rebel leaders on the planet. It appeared the woman bore a strong resemblance to Nanoha and Fate had been more gracious with her than any other of the delegates.

This wasn't really true but it sounded good in conjunction with Ginga's supposition that Fate had some kind of affair on the planet and was now regretting it. The medicos knew better than to say a word about Fate's condition or face being court marshalled then fried by Fate. Ginga was so off track by the time they arrived home that the story she had spun from innuendo and speculation had Fate planning to retire from the TSAB so she could return to her rebel lover and help her overthrow the government.

Of course a day out from home the story leaked off the ship and made landfall before the returning troops. Nanoha heard the story being discussed in the locker room as she changed and nearly punched out a wall. The idea of her lover getting ready to throw her over for some floozy had her ready to rip people to shreds. Going home she ripped out her night drawer and looked at the ring set and decided it was time to end the waves of rumor that always sprung up whenever Fate acted friendly with someone.

She honestly didn't give the rumors even the slightest consideration of being true but the fact that people could think that way pissed her off. Fate belonged to her and no one but her was allowed to touch the blonde intimately. Fate would be the mother of her children and be the person she grew old with. In fact as soon as Fate got off that damn ship she was going to tell Fate to stop taking that damnable birth control concoction and then she was going to screw her until she was pregnant. 'Let see people talk shit when Fate is carrying my baby,' Nanoha thought with resentful anger.

Waiting for her blonde to disembark Nanoha was restless and wanted to blast the grunts out of her way so she could reach her lover. When Fate came into view she looked pale and thinner than she remembered. Fear flared through her now for Fate's health.

Pushing her way forward Nanoha took Fate in her arms and hugged her tightly as she whispered in her ear, "Darling, what's wrong? Are you ill? Come on let's get you home."

Fate felt her emotions go haywire and she broke down crying right there as she clung to Nanoha. This display freaked Nanoha out further, it had been a long time since the crybaby Fate had made an appearance. Soothing her with a gentle hand and loving words Nanoha lead her to their car. Fate curled into a ball in her seat and the quiet leaking of tears made Nanoha's heart ache. Why was Fate crying?

Getting home Nanoha lead her lover directly to their bedroom and settled her down on the bed. Brushing back her tangled bangs Nanoha felt for a fever and noted her lover was a little warm. Was she ill after all?

Kissing Fate's brow Nanoha then said lovingly, "I am going to make you something to eat then I'll draw a bath for you. You need to relax and start feeling better before your next mission."

Fate caught Nanoha's hand and in a soft voice said, "I won't be going on anymore missions. I requested a transfer, if they fail to grant it to me then I will be tendering my resignation."

For the first time Nanoha began to fear the story floating around might have a seed of truth to it, shaking with nerves Nanoha said stupidly, "Oh?"

Fate tried to muster the strength of will to tell Nanoha the truth but all that came out was a sobbing, "I...I'm sorry."

Now officially terrified Fate was about to leave her Nanoha fell onto Fate and clasped her hard and began to cry in turn, begging she pleaded, "Please Fate-chan don't leave me. I love you. I couldn't survive if you left me. I want to marry you, and have babies and grow old with you. Please, please don't leave me. I'm sorry I kept dragging my feet about asking you but I was scared."

The moment Nanoha took her in her arms Fate's tears abated and then when her words muffled and choked as they were filtered into her mind Fate felt her fears vanish. She really wasn't sure why Nanoha was scared she was going to leave her but that was never going to be the case. Nanoha would have to blast her with a ten-fold Starlight Breaker before she'd even consider budging. Considering some of the ugliness that had come out of her mouth after her accident and her feeble physical attacks back then Fate doubted there was anything Nanoha could do short of taking on another lover that could really hurt her.

Shifting Fate found Nanoha's mouth and kissed it hard. That stemmed the flow of frantic babbling and put both their mouths to better use. Removing Nanoha's outer clothing slowly and with great care Fate revealed the baby-blue underwear set she had bought Nanoha for their anniversary. The tiny boy shorts barely held her in place and hid nothing from the imagination. Fate groaned her appreciation of the sight as she kissed down Nanoha's body.

With quick teeth she caught the edge of the lacy bra and yanked it down exposing firm breasts. Whispering endearments between biting kisses on the peaks that made Nanoha squirm beneath her Fate teased and cherished her lover in turns. Going lower she pressed butterfly kisses down Nanoha's firm stomach until she found the edge of her panties and the straining bulge barely contained within. Rubbing her mouth against the hardness she gently nipped at the sensitive flesh and revelled in the pleasured squeal Nanoha released.

Pulling back just a fraction Fate asked in a sultry voice, "What do you want Nanoha?"

Panting hard and knowing right now she needed more than anything to be inside her lover Nanoha said in a tone that was almost a plea, "Inside, please I want to be one with Fate-chan."

Nanoha never knew Fate could use her sonic moves to remove her clothing but it was clearly something she could do. In the blink an eye Fate was naked and her pale skin carried the heated flush of desire. When she moved to straddle Nanoha's hips and pulled her straining erection out of her panties Nanoha knew she was in heaven. Sliding into the tight wet passage that was sanctuary and home Nanoha felt complete once again. Letting Fate set the pace at first she enjoyed the sight of her lover working herself into a frenzy. Fate seemed desperate to get closer, to feel more and opened herself fully to Nanoha's questing member.

Hours later and heaven only knew how many orgasms later the pair laid together, sweaty bodies pressed together and hearts pounding in sync. Fate had heard the words she wanted to hear and knew once she revealed her news it wouldn't be unwelcome. She hadn't expected much more at the moment so when Nanoha pulled away to fiddle with her nightstand she was curious to see what she was up to.

Then Nanoha was turning back to her and her smile was one of possessive pride. Taking Fate's left hand Nanoha slid a ring on her finger as she said, "I am going to take the fact that you tried to screw my brains out earlier as your agreement to marry me. If you have any hesitation you better speak up now because I plan on screaming it from the rooftops that you belong to me now."

Fate looked at the ring on her finger in shocked surprise, it was what she had dreamed of for so long and now it was real. Tears came to her eyes and without thinking she blurted out, "I am pregnant."

In the press of events since their earlier breakdown Nanoha had forgotten that Fate had appeared ill, and ill at ease. With these words all the tiny clues fell into place, and a lot more logically than Ginga's affair scenario. For years Nanoha had feared these words coming from Fate but now that they were spoken she felt a rush of excitement and… joy. Oh fear and a little bit of panic floated around in there too considering they still needed to tell their respective parents the news. But overall Nanoha couldn't think of a moment in her life when she was happier.

Touching Fate's still flat stomach Nanoha asked, "Are you sure?"

Nodding shyly Fate blushed, "I'm sorry Nanoha, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Pressing a soft finger against Fate's lips to stop her Nanoha then asked, "How far along are you?"

Shrugging a little Fate said, "About six weeks, I have an appointment with Shamal already made by the medicos. They don't have all the right equipment on board to determine things down to the day or gender like she does."

Rubbing the soft skin of Fate's stomach Nanoha asked, "Do you regret it?"

Shaking with indignation Fate replied heatedly, "Of course not! I want Nanoha's baby more than anything. I just wish we had planned this, I had wanted us married for a while before taking this step."

Kissing Fate tenderly Nanoha said, "I am sorry Fate-chan, I know you've been wanting me to ask for a while now. I was being a coward but I had convinced myself it was only fair to give you time to decide if you really wanted to be with me."

Sighing Fate kissed her fiancée back then pressing their foreheads together said, "Nanoha I have never doubted for a moment since I was nine years old the place I belonged was by your side. Every day that has passed since then has just reinforced that belief. You know I realized a while ago Precia Testarossa was right, I am a defective Alicia."

Nanoha squeak of dismay was cut off by Fate's hand and the twinkling amusement in Fate's eyes, "Alicia never could have loved you and she was something of a brat. I realized that the more I reflected on her memories. So I am glad I am not a perfect replica of Alicia. I am also very grateful you found the person I happen to be worth your time and attention."

Kissing Fate's lips, cheeks, eyes and forehead then lips once again Nanoha said, "You have always been worth the effort to reach you. I love you Fate-chan… I've had that ring since you came home from your month long mission. I really wish I had asked you to marry me then."

Snuggling Nanoha in tighter Fate held her against her breast, "It doesn't matter love…"

Nuzzling the soft mounds and listening to Fate's steady heartbeat Nanoha pointed out, "It does matter. I had been going crazy without you. I always miss you when you go on a mission but you hadn't been on a long mission like that since before we became lovers. I had no idea how painful it could be to have you gone so long. Three weeks into your mission I bought those rings and decided I never wanted to let you go again. Then I chickened out."

Nibbling Nanoha's ear Fate said, "As long as you don't chicken out during the actual ceremony I can forgive you."

Squirming at the feeling of Fate's mouth on her ear Nanoha gasped out, "You should know the next step in my plan after I put that ring on your finger was to keep you in bed with me until you were carrying my child. I want the world to know Fate-chan is mine, as will be all her children."

Wrapping an arm around Nanoha's neck to shift her closer Fate rubbed the tips of their noses together as she replied, "Just because I'm already pregnant doesn't mean we can't take a refresher course. I would hate for us to get rusty."

Giggling her signature giggle that made Fate's heart skip a beat with joy Nanoha said, "My Fate-chan is so naughty."

Kissing Nanoha lavishly Fate said, "Ummh yes, I am all yours. Just as long as you remember Nanoha belongs to me. You are all mine, now and forever."

Tipping her head Nanoha barely took the time to say, "Unconditionally," before closing the gap again.


End file.
